This invention relates to stay bolts and more particularly to a stay bolt having new, useful, and unobvious means for permitting selected movement between two spaced plate members in longitudinal and transverse directions.
In the art, it is known that rigid stay bolts are subjected to considerable strain and are liable to be bent at their points of union or otherwise rendered inoperative to accomplish the purpose for which they are designed. It is also known in the art, particularly where there is constant contraction and expansion to which two spaced structural members such as plates are subjected, flexible stay bolts have been provided to make up or compensate for some of the constant contraction and expansion. However, in most instances these flexible stay bolts do not permit movement between two plate members in both longitudinal and transverse directions.